The First Sighting
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: It's Scott's first day back at school when he meet a beautiful young girl named Allison Argent , she is a new student to Beacon Hills High. Is it love at first sight ? is it a silly Teenage crush or will it turn into something more ?.Teen Wolf One Shot !


Heyy Guys , this is based on the first episode of Season 1 of Teen wolf . This is Scotts P.O.V of whats happening . so technically i dont own this. but anyway i hope you enjoy :)

P.s suggestion you watch the first episode before reading this story

Kiimii xxx

* * *

The sun shone bright and sweet spring air hovered over the Beacon Hills High. The Bell signalling that school was starting blared throughout the campus. I rode my bike to where the bike rack was. I stepped off my bike taking a breath before taking my helmet off. I was calm and collected until I felt something hit the back of my leg. My one good mood was gone; annoyance and agitation had overtaken my mood. I turned around to be faced with the one and only Jackson. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and had been for the past 3 years.

"Dude, Watch the pain job." his voice calm but echoed with agitation .Still stunned by what had happened I stood there motionless. "Yo, Jackson! Let's go Bro" Jackson moved his head and then looked back at me. Glaring, and then walking away. I had never known was his problem was but I wasn't in any great hurry to find out.

* * *

"Heyy, let's see this thing." Stiles was eager to see the bandage. A left over wound from last night's events. I moved my shirt up showing Stiles the bandage," Ooo,whoa!" was the only words he managed to spit out. His chock had surprised me along with his reaction. I winced slightly as he placed his outstretched hand over the bandage but not fully touching it.

"it was too dark to see anything but I am pretty sure it was a wolf." I knew how irrational it sounded but I was sure. I couldn't think of anything else I could have been epically looking like that.

"A wolf bite you?" Stiles sounded amused by my assumption. A slight smiled pressed across his lips. "Uh-huh" I was sure, I knew that is sounded ridiculous but it was the only thing that seemed somewhat believable.

"No, Not a chance." Stiles sounded certain, unbelievably certain. I could tell he didn't believe me but I didn't care I was still sticking to the fact it must have been a wolf.

"I heard a wolf howling." The smirk still remained on his face. He thought that the whole conversation was amusing and by the way he was talking a lot of crap.

He scrunched up his face, "No you didn't." he was calm and collected, it surprised me how calm he was in a situation like this or even talking about it. "Huh –what do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what I heard." I was confused. I didn't understand why stiles assumed I didn't when I know I did.

He scoffed, "because California doesn't have wolves, okay not in like 60 years." His face was calm and confused.

We had stopped walking as hi turned to face him. I was extremely confused; I didn't know what to think. "Really?" I couldn't hide the confusion out of my voice. "Yes really, there is no wolves in California." he scrunched up his face as he talked, yet again.

" Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, you are defiantly not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." I tried to stay calm but stiles' reaction brought a smirk on my face. "Are you kidding me?" Stiles looked like a little kid at Christmas, receiving a toy he had been wanting for ages.

I nodded, still smiling over his reaction." No I wish, I'll have nightmares for a month." Stiles turned and laughed. He he- that is frigging awesome he he this is seriously the best thing that has happened to the town since-." He stopped. His eyes fell onto Lydia, his crush since the 3rd grade.

"Since the birth of Lydia martin." He managed to stumbled out . His eyes followed her, with every step she took up the steps, away from us. "Hey Lydia." disappointment struck when he realized she wasn't even taking notice of him and his cheesy gestures.

"You look like you're going to ignore Me." his eyes hardened as he turned back around to face me. You could tell that he really cared for Lydia but her selfish and tendencies to be bitch showed otherwise.

"You're the cause of this you know? "Stiles didn't' sound happy at all her was disappointed and annoyed with Lydia. "Uh-huh "I smirked, I couldn't think of anything to say. " dragging me down to your nerd depths." "Uh-huh" I was just agreeing with him due to the fact I wasn't in the mood to argue. "I'm only a nerd by association." I couldn't help but smile at my best friend's tendencies to blame others than actually admit that he was doing this to himself I wasn't responsible for anything.

* * *

I sat in class, pretending to listen as the teacher babbled on about who knows what. The sound of a phone rang echoed throughout the class room. It was so loud , I looked around the class room to see if anyone else noticed the phone ringing but everyone's eyes where focused on their paper on their desks.

I sat back placing a finger on my ears. Still trying to find the noise, I looked around to all the people in the class. I turned around to see if it was anyone behind me, if their phone was ringing. But I wasn't anyone in the class room.

I turned back around when I hear a girl's voice. Her voice was beautiful, innocent and seductive. I looked out the window to see a girl sitting on a bench trying to find something in her bag." Mum three calls on my first day is a little over doing it." her voice was calm but I could tell she was nervous. "Everything except a pen."

She sounded annoyed; she flicked her head back slightly before re digging into her a bag. "Oh my god, I actually didn't forget a pen." Her eyes set on something, "Okay, okay got to go love ya!" she sounded sincere.

She hung up and placed her phone in her bag before being greeted by a teacher from the school. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." His voice was calm and very professional. She stood up placing her bag on her shoulder and taking a step forward and began walking long side the teacher. "So San Francisco is the way to grow up?" he sounded intrigued by her.

"No, but we lived there for a year, which is unusual for my family." I couldn't see her or the teacher anymore, but I gradually moved my head still following the voices.

"Well hopefully beacon hills will be your last stop for a while." He sounded sure and positive. The sound of high heels echoed, as the teacher and her stopped talking. I moved my head towards the door seeing it open slowly and calmly as the teacher stepped into the class room.

He placed his hand in his pocket as the girl walked into the room after him. She was looking down at the floor. She was even more radiant then at a distance. She was beautiful and absolutely gorgeous

"Class, this is our new student Alison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome." he walked out and Alison walked and sat in the seat behind me. I felt my eyes follow her once again. I looked down to my desk and saw a pen. I grabbed it and turned around calmly.

She placed her bag on the floor then, looked up as me. She looked confused but a sweet smile crept on her face. "Thanks'." I couldn't help but stare her in the eyes before turning back around. She was so beautifully distracting. I giant smile crept on my face.

* * *

I stood at my locked admiring her for a far. Until she noticed me staring at her. That beautiful and picture perfect smile re turned to her beautiful face. Her eyes met Lydia. She stood there looking concerned and worried. She placed her hand on her side bag.

" that jacket is an absolutely killer ." Lydia has a tendency to try to seduce the new people in school into her little group and now she was trying to make a move on poor innocent and gorgeous Allison.

"Where did you get it? "Lydia surprisingly sounded interested in other people's business other than her own." My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Alison nodded and then looked at Lydia in the eyes.

"and you are my new best friend." Lydia smiled along with Alison. I didn't and probably never would understand how Lydia did that. She always got her way no matter what or who she had to hurt.

She turned around to be faced with Jackson. "Hey Jackson." Lydia smiles as his lips where on hers as he sealed her with a kiss. Stiles and this other girl stood in front of me. "Can someone please tell me how new girl is here of all of 5 minutes and she is already hanging out with Lydia's click. "Stiles turned around to look at Jackson, Lydia and Alison all talking.

"Because she is hot."he smiled. "Beautiful people heard together." still taking a looking over at the little group at the hall." So this weekend there's a party." Lydia sounded humble and welcoming. "A party?" Alison sounded edgy almost as if she didn't want to go. "Yeah, Friday night. You should come."

Even Jackson sounded welcoming which is extremely rare for Jackson. Due to his lack of skills in being 'friendly' to others that aren't apart of his group filled with posh girls and dick heads.

" Uhhh I can't it's family night this Friday thanks' for asking ."She didn't sound as committed as she previously had. "Are you sure? Everyone's going after practise." He sounded calm and somewhat friendly. "What do you mean like football?" she sounded confused.

"football is a joke , the sport here is Lacrosse." Alison turned around and quickly looked at me before refocussing her attention on Jackson. "We have won the state champion ships the last 3 years." A wide smile pressed across his lips. Lydia played with a strand of his hair that stood up before placing her arms further around him.

"Because of a certain team captain." she looked at Alison and then back at Jackson before kissing him. "We have practice in a few minutes that if you don't have anything-"he stopped. " well I was going – she stopped due to Lydia cutting her off.

Lydia placed her hand on Alison's before saying "perfect." And smiling. As Lydia pulled Alison along behind her Alison took one last look at me before walking away.

My heart felt like It was going to fall out. Alison was so beautiful and amazing. She is one of the most beautiful lest girls I have ever seen. My heart was beating fast as I drifted away into a day dream about the one and only Alison Argent.


End file.
